Brian Braddock (Earth-13022)
; Captain Britain CorpsCategory:Captain Britain Corps members (Multiverse) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-13022 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Murder World, Earth-616; Braddock Manor, England, United Kingdom, Earth-616; Briton, Earth-13022 | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = | Origin = Human; Alter-universe teenage version of Captain Britain | PlaceOfBirth = Briton, Earth-13022 | PlaceOfDeath = Murder World, Earth-616 | Creators = Dennis Hallum; Kev Walker | First = Avengers Arena Vol 1 1 | Death = Avengers Arena Vol 1 6 | Overview = Kid Briton was an alter-universe teenage version of Captain Britain and student of the Braddock Academy. | HistoryText = Origin Brian Braddock was raised from the cradle to be a warrior. Choosing the Sword of Might, he became a member of the Captain Britain Corps and saved his violent and ravaged world five times before the age of sixteen. ]] Braddock Academy Young Brian Braddock was eventually pulled to Earth-616 and enrolled in the Braddock Academy under headmaster Captain Britain. Taking on the name Kid Briton, Brian became the resident cocky, self-impressed bully. However, Captain Britain still saw considerable potential in him and expected Kid Briton to become a leader to the other students. Although he was a noted bully, Kid Briton seemed to especially enjoy bullying Aiden. ]] Kid Briton was officially dating a fellow student Apex. However, he was also carrying on a (not so) secret affair with Nara. Murder World Kid Briton was one of the sixteen super powered teens captured and brought to Murder World by Arcade. Death Locket quickly joined with the Braddock Academy group at the behest of Apex. During the first 10 or so days, Kid Briton and the Braddock Academy group remained together protecting their small camp. When the group set out to find one of Arcade's Safe Zone's, Apex took over Death Locket and used her to blast Nara into a river where her teammates Anachronism and Bloodstone had also fallen, making the group split. The two groups reunited at the Safe Zone in Quadrant 2. Unfortunately, the reunion quickly devolved to a physical fight between Kid Briton and Nara. To save Nara's life, Anachronism decapitated Kid Briton. decapitating Kid Briton]] Kid Briton was buried by the remaining Braddock Academy students, the Runaways and Cammi. . Kid Briton's body and head were later exhumed by Arcade and brought to his lab. | Powers = Seemingly those of mainstream counterpart. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Kid Briton's powers are based on his own confidence. The more he believes in himself and what he is doing, the stronger he is and the less susceptible to damage he becomes. ]] | Equipment = * Kid Briton's Uniform | Transportation = | Weapons = * Sword of Might: Kid Briton carried a flaming sword. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Braddock Family Category:Emotional Consistency Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616 Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Fencing